


Someplace Safe

by Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, awkward moments, first months of dating, sassy!Nico, sleep deprived nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants to take Nico out on a date, but Nico is being uncooperative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someplace Safe

“Hey Nico?”  
“Hmm? Later. Need sleep.”  
“Darling please don’t sleep on your breakfast.”  
“I am not. I pushed the plate away.”  
“Well your hair has other ideas.” Will says as he pushes Nico’s hair out of his bowl of cereal.  
Nico stiffens, and Will realizes that Nico is a bit sensitive about physical contact.  
He slowly retracts his hand, but Nico grabs it, and puts it back in his hair and says, “It feels good, I feel sleepier. Keep doing it.”   
Will sits down next to him and they are both blushing, but Will removes his hand nonetheless.  
Nico makes a sound of discontent.  
“Why did you remove your hand?”  
“Because you were going to sleep and I wanted to ask you something.”  
Nico yawns but looks at him, giving him his entire attention.  
“You have pretty blue eyes.” Nico says, before clamping his mouth shut.  
Will just stares at him. Then blinks. His face reddening slowly.  
“Um. Thank you.”  
Nico just nods his head. “Coffee.”  
Will nods and gets up to get up Nico coffee.  
When he thinks he is a safe distance away, Nico starts murmuring in Italian. “Idiota,Idiota!!!!   
Will on the other hand was having close to a fanboy attack near the coffee dispenser.  
“He is too cute!!!!”  
When both had regained a part of their semblance, Will walked over to Nico with the coffee and a sugar pot.  
“Thanks Will.” Nico said as he yawned.  
He started dumping sugar into his coffee.  
“Will? You wanted to tell me something…. Stop making that face…”  
“That much sugar is not healthy.”  
“My existence is not healthy. What are we talking about?”  
“Touché.”  
“Willlllllllll.”  
“Okay!!! Are you free today?”  
“Maybeeeee.”  
“Neeks.”  
“Okay. Fine. I am. What’s up?”  
“I wanna take you somewhere.”  
“Do we get to kill people?”  
Will frowned at him. “Why do I feel like I am dating a psychopath?”  
“Cause you are.”  
“You are distracting me.”  
“I believe I am supposed to be cold and distracting by nature. People are supposed to part ways for me.”  
“You are being extra sassy.”  
“Coffee.”  
“Guessed that much.”  
“Where are we going? Don’t you have to work in the infirmary today?”  
“Nope, Chiron gave me a day off.”  
“Finally. I thought you would end up dying there. And then I would be the brave soul who rescues you.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Admit it. You work too much.”  
“I… bu-but”  
“I know, people get hurt, but there is the entire Apollo cabin to take care of them, doesn’t mean you keep making sure that every person that comes into the infirmary gets checked up from you before leaving.”  
“I… don’t”  
“Will, I have known you for years now.”  
“Okay fine.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Someplace safe.”  
“That sounds exactly opposite to how you are making it sound. Let’s go!!!!!”  
“Picnic?”  
“Picnic.”  
“Maybe picnic will be our okay.”  
“Dork.”   
“But am I your dork? That remains the question.”  
“The answer shall be given only if you give me a great picnic.”  
“Then you shall have one hell of a picnic sweetheart.”  
Nico made a face at the nickname, but both of them knew that he secretly loved the nickname.  
Let’s just say that at the end of the day, Will was renamed as Nico’s Dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been ages since I wrote anything, and there is still one fic that needs updating, but i had recently gone through a break up, and haven't been able to write since then. I tried a lot. But they weren't something worth publishing. I wasn't satisfied with them. Finally, my best friend was in need of a story, and she gave a prompt, and this happened, and I actually cried.  
> I know this is a bit short, and I most probably will write another part for their date, but i just wanted to take baby steps.  
> Hope you like it!!  
> Thank you all for listening and supporting.  
> Love you guys!!! <3 <3


End file.
